


Yo, Boy

by Violoafforprez



Series: Four Swords [3]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: He survives, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Song fic, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violoafforprez/pseuds/Violoafforprez
Summary: More food while I work on the real story





	Yo, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I started this back in April, and it's just now published (June 2nd, 2019)  
>       I was listening to Heather's. . . Again.  
> (I made Shadow evil, and not caring.)  
>       Please tell me if there are any grammatical errors, this was rushed, and to long to read all the way through again.

_**Early Morning**_  
**Red's** **P.O.V**  
      I know I should be happy, there's nothing wrong with my life, well except for the fact that it's in constant danger, but I've got my family by my side. So why? Why do I always feel like I'm dragging everyone down? Why do I always feel like I have to work harder to prove that I'm just as much a part of Link as the others?! Even SHADOW doesn't have to, he just waltzed in and forced us to accept him as a part of us. Maybe it'd be better if I was gone. Then they'd at least be able to continue without my constant whining and fighting with Blue.

🔼

  
**_Afternoon_**  
**Shadow's** **P.O.V**  
      I walked casually around Castle Town, hoping not to get caught by any guards, as I was still a threat to the kingdom when I saw a figure through the few trees next to a ledge. Now why anyone would think that was a good place to stand, I don't know. I was just going to leave and let them do whatever one does at ledges, until it hit me, what do people do at ledges. Humans are naturally clumsy, one wrong move and that person could fall. I don't know how far a drop it is, and with the sun being directly ahead, I wasn't at full strength and wouldn't be able to save them past the edge. I slinked forward hoping to catch a glimpse of who it was. As I got closer I could see that they were decked out in all red, including a flowing cap. I recognized the outfit, but couldn't quite place it yet. I kept walking, doing my best not to be heard until I accidentally stepped on a few branches that had fallen. I shot behind the closest tree and watched the person lift their head up at the sudden noise and look around nervously. A high pitched voice called out, shaking, "Who-Who's there?" I had a clear shot of their face when it hit me. The outfit, the voice, the face. It was Red, but what is he doing here. Shouldn't he back at his home with Blue, Vio, and Green. Not here, where no one can see him. Why is he here? And why should I be caring? He's not my friend, I don't care about anyone. He's not my problem. I'm the bad guy, the one who hurts the good guys to get what they want, and if this Link is willing to help me by doing part of my job, then who am I to stop him. The least I can do is hope he at least lives long enough to see the others.

🔼

 

**Still Shadow's** **P.O.V**  
      I went into hiding just a few minutes to see if he would do it. If he did I would be able to tear apart the Links as if they were wet paper! Without their heart they're nothing! Ants beneath my feet!  
      I turned around to get a quick glance as I saw him sneak more towards the edge, this is great! He kept going, farther, further. Until there was nowhere to go but down. Down he went, and the best part is: I didn't even have to do anything to him!

 

    **(Author intervention: if you ever feel even slightly sad seek someone out, go to your friends, a therapist, heck even an animal, someone who will listen, and spill all that you need to feel better. No one should have to go through that. Also, if you hear anyone acting like Shadow is, fight them, or at least call them out for their behavior and get someone to sort it out.)**

 

**_🔼_ **

 

**_Late Night_**  
**Blue's** **P.O.V**  
      "Have any of you idiots seen Red?!" I yelled as I burst into our shared house.  
      "No, not since this morning. Why do you need him?" Vio asked.  
      "Ughhh, I don't have time for this!" I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him close, "Just tell me where the hell he is!" I spat out.  
      "Last I saw was him walking towards Castle town, other than that I don't know." I released him and stomped outside.  
      "I swear if that idiot did anything stupid I would personally kill him myself!" I yelled to no one but myself.  
He rushed out in a hurry this morning, before anyone but me was up, which was weird. Normally I would have to drag his lazy bum out of bed and slap him awake, but no, not in this case. He's always been so emotional, the little thing gets the best of him, but this was different. He was emotionless as he snuck out of the house, he didn't even shout that he was going to be back like he always did.  
      I tried not to think of the worst, maybe he just needed a walk. . . All the way until nighttime.  
      I kept walking until I was bumped into, and knocked down to the ground. I landed with a thud, and held the arm that was bumped into, "Hey!" I snapped, "Watch where you're going!" I looked up and it was none other than Shadow. . . Great.  
I lifted myself off the ground and brushed the dirt off my tunic, I took off my hat and knocked the dirt off that too before putting back on my head. "What do you think you're doing, Shadow?!"  
      "What? Am I not allowed to walk around?" He said in such a sickly-sweet voice that made me fall apart. He grinned widely, from ear to ear, but there was no happiness behind it, it was malicious and vile.  
      "No. No, you're not. Especially not with that shit-eating grin you've got plastered on your ugly mug!" I would've stayed and fought some more with him if I didn't suddenly remember the reason why I was even out at such a late time. I pushed myself past shadow, and yelled, "Get out of my way! I have to find Red!" Shadow practically glowed and bounced. He floated right over me and landing in front, blocking my path again.  
      "Oh, him. I know where he is."  
      "Where?! Tell me now!"  
      "Well was, I'm sure he's all splat now."  
      "What are you talking about?! You didn't do anything to him, did you?!"  
      "Ha! I did nothing to him, but..." It was as if a dark aura grew around him, swallowing up all the light.

      He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, _"...Your_ _friend, Red, took a belly flop off the age-old cliff, this afternoon, all alone out there."_  
      No! Nononononono!, " _Oh my God. . . Is he... Dead?"_  
      _"Just some broken bones. I checked to see if it worked. He failed, miserably."_  
      The wind whistled around us, as I swear I heard it, and other voices, sing, (" _Yo, boy. Keep it together. I knew you would come far. Now you're truly a_ _villain_ _, smell how gangsta you are."_ _)_  
      I ran home, trying not to think, but the noises just kept following me, "R _ed, I'm so sorry_ ," I cried out.  
      The voices started back up again, (" _Yo, boy, feel a bit punchy? He's not looking so well. Still, you've hurt that Red person. Come, join VAATI in hell!"_ _)_  
      As soon as I got home I slammed the door open as Vio call out, " _Where have you been?"_  
      _"We've been worried sick,"_ Green added, " _Shadow came by, he told us everything."_  
      I stumbled, startled. How did Shadow get here before me? And, " _everything?"_  
      Vio stated, " _your depression, your thoughts of suicide!"_ Wha-what?! Vio, you know that isn't like me.  
      Green shouted out, " _he even showed us your private journal!"_ I yanked it out of his hand and ruffled through. It was marked up, torn, and beaten.  
      I could hear Shadow pipe up, " _I've got your handwriting down cold."_  
      _"Please, Blue, talk to us,"_  
      I thought of Shadow and Red. " _No, you wouldn't understand!"_  
      _"Try me,"_ Green pleaded, " _I've experienced everything you're going through right now!"_  
      How could you?! You've been alive as long as I have been!

    The voices continued on, (" _Guess who's right on the block.")_ I look out a window and standing just outside is Shadow, smiling.  
      " _Your problems seem like life and death-"_ Green noted.  
    _("Guess who's climbing the stairs.")_ He was on the steps in front of our house.  
      "- _but I promise, they're not,"_  
      ( _"Guess Who's picking your lock.")_ I looked out and couldn't see him, but I heard a noise coming from upstairs. He wasn't really going to break in, right?  
      I hissed back, " _You don't know what my world looks like_!"  
      (" _Times up! Go say your prayers_!") I bolted away and ran to the stairs, (" _Blue, he's running on, running on fumes now.")_ I ran up them, _("Blue, he's totally fried. Blue, he's gotta be tripping on 'shrooms now, thinking that he can hide.")_ I looked around frantically, can nothing help me? (" _Blue, he's done for, there's no doubt now. Notify next of kin."_ _)_ I ran to the window he was trying to shimmy and held it closed as tight as I could manage, (" _Blue, he's trying to keep him out now. Too late!")_ It didn't work! (" _He got in!")_  
      His sickly-sweet voice spoke once more, " _sorry for coming in through the window. Dreadful etiquette, I know."_  
      _"Get out of my house!"_ I screeched.

 

🔼

 

**Green's** **P.O.V**  
      When we heard Blue shout, "Get out of my house!" Vio and I ran as fast as we could, swords strapped to our backs, up the stairs. We got up there and saw Shadow staring menacingly down at Blue, who was sitting in what looked like the saddest position one could muster. His legs were bent at the knees, and laid on each side of him, as he sat in the space separating his two legs, making a deformed W/M-shape. His form was slouched, and his head hung low. He looked like he lost, but what? How? He never loses.  
      "Blue?" Vio asked, cautiously, "Shadow? What's going on?" Both of them looked up at the sound of their names.  
      "Hey there, Vivi." Shadow taunted.  
      "What are you doing here, Shadow?" I asked.  
      "Oh, not much. Just catching up with my dear friend, Blue." He pulled Blue up and wrapped his arms around his neck, making Blue flinch at the touch, "I was just talking to him about Red. You see. . ."  
      "Don't you even say anything." He threw Shadows arm off him, and hissed out, "It's your fault!"  
      "My fault? I didn't do anything," he teased.  
      "That's the point! You watched, and did nothing to help him!"  
      "Have you forgotten who I am? Here, I'll go first; Hi, I'm the Shadow Link, and I'm to make your life miserable because I'm the fucking bad guy!"  
      'What is going on? What happened to Red?'  
I watched Blue grab Shadow collar like he did Vio's this morning, and pulled him to his face, "Is that how you want to play this game?! Acting all high and mighty! You're no better than the other shadows! Fine! Hello, I'm the Blue Link, and I'm tired of looking at, and listening to, this shit sucking demon in front of me!" He threw him on the floor and stomped past him, but before he got very far Shadow stuck his arm out and grabbed Blue's ankles, bringing Blue down to the ground, landing on his face.  
      I watched as Blue and Shadow fought, and fought. Punches and kicked were thrown, insults shouted. It all went by so fast, and the next thing I knew Blue was exhausted out of his mind, and down on the floor as Shadow stood menacing above him. I saw him raise his sword, something I didn't even know he had with him, and just as he was about to bring it down upon blue I heard the door slam open downstairs. Shadow stopped. I looked at him, then down at Blue, and finally over at Vio. Who could've it been. . . Wait, Red?!  
      I ran towards the stairs and leaped over the railing, not even caring if I got hurt. I heard as Vio and Shadow clambered down the stairs, and turned to watch Blue limp down. I look over at the door, and I saw him. Our missing Link. He was holding one arm, which was bent in an unnatural position and had one leg behind him, putting all the pressure on his front one. What could've caused these injuries? "Red!" Vio exclaimed, "What happened to you? Where have you been?"  
      I heard Blue grunt, as he limped over to Red. "Red." He looked over at Red with a calm gaze. Which then turn dark as he smacked him in the face. I ran over to grab ahold of him when Shadow had suddenly started cackling.  
      I look at him like he was crazy, which he is. Then listened as Blue started shouting at him, "Oh shut up you bastard! Get the hell out of here, and stop bothering us!" Shadow didn't reply, and I guess Blue took that as an answer? He looked back and Red, still angry and asked, or well threatened him, "What the hell were you thinking?! What if it worked? Did you ever stop to think about how we would feel? How **I** would feel?!"  
      "Bu-"  
      "No "buts" I don't want to hear it. Do you understand that we love you? You're part of this team whether you like it or not, ok? You're one of us, and no amount of your clumsy antics is ever going to change that! You belong here with us, no matter what anyone else believes." Red sniffled, and looked up at him, the rushed towards Blue as fast as he could muster. Blue opened his arms to welcome him in. I watched as he held on to Red protectively, and glare menacingly over at Shadow, who still hadn't left.  
      "I thought I told you to leave us the hell alone?!" He stood silent.  
      Vio walked over to Blue, with his sword out, ready to attack, "I don't know what is happening, but if Blue doesn't want you here, then you are to leave. If you don't then..."  
      I moved over to Blue's other side, pulled out my sword too, and finished Vio's sentence, "then we'll be forced to eradicate you..."  
      What was meant to be the end of the sentence wasn't enough for Blue, "Once and for all!" He held Red close with one arm, and his sword pointed towards Shadow with the other.  
      Shadow looked at all of us, especially at Blue; who was furious out of his mind, then flashed away like magic, which he also is. We dropped our arms which were holding our swords and turned our attention towards Red and Blue.  
      "What happened?" I asked.  
       "Yeah, what was that all about?"  
      He looked at both of us, then down at Red who doze off, "Let's get Red taken care of, then I'll explain everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> *After Explanation*  
> Vio: When I See Him Again I Am Going To Tear Him A New One!


End file.
